The Klambir Region
by Lucifer's Nightmare
Summary: A new region with new adventures... Up for adoption, please see profile for other details.


The Klambir Region

_After reading several _awesome _stories about new regions, I decided to make one myself. And here it is, the Klambir region. So R&R, hope you enjoyed._

_Disclaimer: Pokémon don't belong to me._

Arthur scooped cereal into his mouth as fast as he could, glancing up at the clock every few seconds. Eventually he finished and dashed upstairs to check everything was packed in his rucksack. Finding it perfect, he dashed back downstairs and checked the clock. All with his parents fast asleep, so he left a note for them. He proceeded to dial a number into the phone. He waited while it beeped, and after a few minutes, an exhausted voice answered.

"What do you want, Art?" Rebecca's voice answered. "Its..." There was a pause as Rebecca checked her clock. "Crap! Ten minutes til' opening time! Gotta go, sorry!"

Arthur smirked and put the phone down. He had gotten his friend up and getting ready to go without even saying a word. Outside, there was a gentle breeze blowing, and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Yawning, Arthur stretched and headed outside. He strolled casually up the path toward Professor Palm's laboratory, expecting to be the first there. He was surprised to find that there was another person, a girl of about his age, on the telecom. He started, and the prof. ushered him in the door.

"Who is that?" Arthur murmured uncomfortably. The girl was staring at him with a blank look on her face. "I didn't think anyone else would be here?"

"Well, she just finished necessary Pokémon training in Porta Atro. She was visiting her mother and decided to start her journey here. Her name is Laura."

Arthur nodded, but still felt uneasy. Before he could question the Professor more, however, Rebecca burst through the door, gasping for breath. Rebecca, or Becca, had brown, curly hair that snaked down to the centre of her back. She had brown eyes with artificially long lashes, and tanned skin. Her wrists were adorned with jewellery and lucky charms, as were her fingers. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a pink blouse pulled over the top. She had skinny jeans and white trainers.

Laura meanwhile, had shoulder length, straight black hair, with green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a necklace and an expensive blue shirt with a black coat over the top. Another feature was that she was wearing a pair of black trousers and matching black boots. Arthur however, had short and scruffy chestnut brown hair, coupled with a heterochromia. His left eye was brown and his right eye was green. He wore no jewellery and was wearing a black shirt with a red jacket, along with baggy jeans and trainers.

"So." The Professor stated calmly. "Who wants to go first?"

Rebecca's hand immediately shot up. Prof. Palm nodded at her and released the three starters from their Poke balls. Arthur looked long the line. There was Diviren, the diving bird Pokémon whose type was water. There was Vinko, the racing vine Pokémon whose type was grass. And then there was Volca, the volcano snake Pokémon, whose type was fire. Before he could decide upon which one he preferred, Rebecca leapt forward.

"Diviren?" She said softly. "Wanna come with me, buddy?"

The awkward yet cute Stork like Pokémon hopped up on her shoulder, nibbling her ear. Rebecca giggled and moved away. Laura stepped forward, looking bored, and held out a hand to Vinko. Instantly, the Pokémon's four vine like legs stretched up her arm and pulled the rest of its leaf shaped body with it. Finally, Arthur crouched down in front of Volca. Volca looked up at him with fiery red eyes, its tail body moving and undulating. Slowly it curled around Arthur's arm and fell asleep nestled around his neck.

Bewildered, Arthur looked up at the Professor. Palm smiled at him and told him to join his friends at the door of the lab. Arthur shrugged but obeyed. As he jogged up, he noticed that the girls giggling together about something. As soon as Arthur was in range of hearing they shut up. Arthur raised an eyebrow, but didn't question them for more details. Knowing Becca, she'd probably pretend he was a loon.

"So where are we going first, hmm?" Becca asked innocently. Arthur gave her the evil eye, and turned on the map app on his Poketch. He quickly scanned it. "Looks like the nearest town is... Redfern."

Laura nodded and they set off toward Redfern. Then Arthur remembered something that he should have done. "Oh, crap!" He yelled. "Ah, bloody bullcrap, ah crapcrapcrapcrap CRAP!"

"What?" Becca said. Arthur told her he'd forgotten his Poke balls and Pokedex. "Oh, yeah!" Becca said afterwards. She brought out a lumpy bag and a Pokedex. "The professor asked me to give these to you." She handed them over.

"How did he..?" Arthur started, then paused. "Ah well, least I have them now."

And so the three friends travelled off towards Redfern and many other exciting challenges...


End file.
